Althea
Mistress of Magic Details Symbol: '''A six-pointed star with three parallel sinuous line that resemble an idiogram of a river. '''Homeplane: Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Portfolio: '''Magic, learning, travel, safety '''Worshippers: ' 'Domains: '''Knowledge, Magic, Travel, Protection '''Favored Weapon: '''Starknife 'About History and Relationships Althea is the daughter of Iara and Raz. While obviously younger than her mother, she is much wiser. After her mother cast Ryxaros out into the void, Althea let bits of her Weave follow him into the void. By the time the tendrils of her Weave broke from strain, she and Ryxaros were intrinsically linked. Her lack of ability to help him spurred her to subsume the Protection domain into her portfolio. The Weave The Weave is that which protects mortals from the raw power of the universe, commonly called magic. Taking a page from her mother's book, Althea infused her hair with that raw energy and then cut it all off to weave into a lattice that would facilitate use of the power while still protecting from its unbridled power. Althea's hair never grew back after that, which is why areas of dead magic usually don't recover. At least not quickly. 'Clergy and Temples' Althean clergy are easily identified by their colorful vestments, but only those with some knowledge of the church can note a member's rank or role. Said ranks are noted by the colors of the spectrum, which is usually shown with some subtle accent or tell, rather than anything that would allow any one hue to dominate. Due to the academic nature of the church, the progression of ranks in a way resembles that of a student. Primarily academic members of the church are identified by plainer iterations of the colors; primarily religious members of the church have deeper, richer hues. Red/Crimson Initiates of the church are identified with red. To graduate from this stage, it is tradition to incorporate some musing on the importance of 'red' in literal or metaphorical terms into an essay or ritual, or more controversially something to do with blood. Individuals may spend very little or very much time at this rank; there are no required terms. Yellow/Goldenrod Individuals that reach this rank in the academic wing of the church may begin teaching and tutoring initiates. In the clergy, they are now considered priests and priestesses, though some prefer 'cleric' as a gender-neutral term. At this stage, academicians and clergy are expected to turn their mortal and financial needs over to the church. However, they may make different arrangements after they graduate from this rank, becoming Knowledge Seekers. It is traditional, but not compulsory, to pen a musing on how this affects their growth in study. Goldenrod-ranked clergy may tend to churches by appointment only. Many who do elect not to advance any further in the church hierarchy even if they further their education and faith sufficiently. Chartreuse Chartreuse is a unique position in that it has no aesthetic distinction between academics or clergy. This rank contains the greatest crossover between wings as Chartreuse priests and professors serve in advisory roles to maintain unity. When one graduates from this stage, they have the choice to transfer into the clergy from the academic wing or vice-versa if so called. Unlike previous stages, one may not remain at this rank for more than ten years, to prevent stagnation in the interaction of the two wings. Blue/Azure Academicians of Blue rank are considered the foremost experts on their chosen field of study. Clergy of Azure rank may see to the construction of churches and establishment of other ministries. Purple/Violet Purple academicians are those that have voluntarily retired to prevent stagnation in the academic community surrounding their fields of interest. They often continue their studies, but take an advisory role. Similarly, Violet clergy have a tendency to go out into the world and leave behind administrative authority. The Unseen A unified rank, the Unseen are not spoken of except in the most esoteric situations. They are her angels among mortals, those possessed by aspects of Althea, the celestially-touched, those rumored to be born of the Weave itself, and similar, as well as the departed. While there surely are individuals of 'higher' rank than Purple or Violet at work in the church, they can as easily take roles at any lower rank. Sometimes the most educated must encounter the right student to further their learning, and sometimes the most faithful must encounter the zeal of a younger acolyte to regain their fervor. White, Grey, Black Greyscale clergy almost never reveal themselves as such, and rarely enter the church through traditional means. They act as inquisitors and guardians of the profane, dangerous knowledge, creatures, and artifacts. They are thought to be few in number. Unlike similar cults such as the Radiant Word, they are primarily nonviolent and solely focused on preventing the dissemination of dangerous knowledge. Spiraled Colors Of dubious official status are the rare few clergy who also develop a divine bond with Raz. Those daring enough to admit it sometimes indicate this with subtle whorls in their vestments, but this is a recent development. Organizations The Knowledge Seekers While no less devout than the mainstream clergy, the Knowledge Seekers are those that do not wish to remain monastic in their devotion to their goddess. While they have more freedom in their daily lives, they are effectively an on-call adventurers' guild, and thus prone to a great deal more danger. Most, however, would likely say that danger can be quite educational. Obedience Fill a small bowl with oil and then blend a few drops of dye into it. Use at least two colors, preferably more. Take a lock of your own hair, either freshly cut or from a previous cutting, and dip it into the mixture. +2 sacred bonus to saves against one school of magic (you may change the school each time you do your obedience); also gain access to Prestidigitation at will Category:Pantheon Category:Neutral-aligned Category:Good-aligned Category:Knowledge Category:Magic Category:Travel Category:Protection